It's Not Love
by Yachiru421
Summary: Aomine and Kagami have a strange relationship, but don't be mistaken. It wasn't love. AoKaga. Oneshot.


**It's been a long time since I've uploaded anything, and I apologize for that. I don't usually write KNB fanfics, but my friends requested this. KNB and the characters do not belong to me. Enjoy.**

It was that prick again. Kagami scowled when he noticed that Aomine was coming towards him. Why? Why did that prick have to be here? Why did he always have to show up when Kagami didn't want to see his smug face?

"Yo Kagami."

There it was. The voice that Kagami hated more than anything in the world. It was so low all the damn time and it always went straight to Kagami's groin. Wait. No, nothing Aomine did would affect him like that.

"What the hell do you want?"

It always started out like this. Kagami would be sitting at Magi Burger alone, and Aomine would always know when. That bastard never bothered to show up when Kuroko was there. Oh no, that bastard would only show his damn face when Kagami was alone.

"Don't be like that. Come over."

Always, always like this. He could easily just say no, but his body never allowed it to happen. His lips would never move in the way that he wanted them to. The boys stared at each other for a long moment, and the next thing Kagami knew he was slammed against Aomine's bedroom door while the blue haired boy kissed him within an inch of his life. Fuck, it always happened like this. Kagami growled when he felt Aomine's hand roughly bring shoved into his shorts.

"F-Fuck no."

Aomine didn't even bother stopping what he was doing. It happened all the time, and they were both used to it. That fact pissed both of them off more than anything else. Aomine pulled away from Kagami and threw the red haired boy onto the bed before crawling over him. It was never soft and gentle. Oh no, it was always hard and rough. Why would they be gentle with each other? Neither of them were chicks, and it wasn't like they loved each other. Aomine let his mind slip for a second giving Kagami the upper hand. The red haired boy quickly reversed they positions and pushed Aomine down before resuming the kiss.

"Bastard."

Kagami smirked. He wasn't about to let Aomine get what he wanted all the time. He bit down on Aomine's neck causing the boy to hiss as his skin nearly broke. Tongues mingled with each other as hands were hastily roaming over each body. Aomine reached under his pillow and pulled something out while Kagami was distracted.

"Fuck!"

Curses continued to flow out of Kagami's mouth as he felt Aomine's finger pushed inside of him. Another thing he couldn't stand about the bastard! He was so damn impatient. Aomine smirked when he realized that some of Kagami's fight was gone and pushed in a second finger. Kagami hissed and Aomine took this chance to bite down on Kagami's neck. He was already feeling like he was about to explode and needed to thrust into Kagami as soon as possible. Kagami growled when another finger was added, but nonetheless pushed back against them as his hips started to move in the rhythm they knew all too well.

"T-Too fast."

Aomine ignored Kagami and continued what he wanted to do. It wasn't like they were dating, so why would he have to listen to the other? They fucked each other when they were frustrated, and then went back to normal enemies once they were through. No strings attached, and that was how each of them liked it. Fuck emotions. They wanted carnal, animalistic sex which no girl could ever provide for either of them. Aomine flipped their positions again and pressed his erection against Kagami's entrance. Without warning, the boy pushed all the way in while smirking as he listened to Kagami nearly scream out in pain. No matter how many times they did this, Kagami would never get used to it and that was what Aomine loved the most. He loved seeing the pain flash across those normally rigid eyes.

"F-Fuck…Aomine!"

"Yeah that's right, scream my name."

Kagami tried his best to glare at Aomine, but with one swift thrust the look was wiped off his face and replaced with an expression of both pain and pleasure. Aomine started their normal fast and wild pace not bothering to satisfy Kagami. They never did more to each other than need be.

"A-Ah!"

Kagami's cries of pleasure bounced off of the walls and only fueled Aomine to thrust faster. Neither of them would get this kind of rush at any other time. It was the feeling that they craved, but hated at the same time. Kagami reached down and started to pump his erection while reaching up his other hand to play with his nipples. He was not ashamed of doing such a thing. Aomine never made a comment about it either.

"You're s-so fucking tight."

"S-Shut up and fuck me."

Aomine just smirked and obeyed while gripping Kagami's hips and pushing all the way in making Kagami throw his head back as his prostate was hit.

"A-AH! FUCK!"

Aomine continued to aim for that one spot and looked down at Kagami with slightly hooded eyes. Fuck, the damn bastard was fucking breath taking when he was underneath Aomine and being fucked so hard he could barely breathe. Kagami had his head thrown back and his hands were clawing at the bed as he tried to find. Kagami began to clench down on Aomine making the other aware that he was close. No more words were needed at that point, and Aomine rammed into Kagami's spot making the boy cum all over his stomach. Aomine continued to thrust in until he came inside Kagami not caring that the redhead hated when he did that.

"Shit…"

Kagami lay limp on Aomine's bed and tried to catch his breath. He gazed up at Aomine lazily and knew that it was in this moment that Aomine was the sexist. Blue hair was sticking to the tan skin as his body was covered in a thin layer of sweat. They both stared at each other a little longer, before Kagami sat up and started to get dressed. That was the end of it. They fucked, and then Kagami left without so much as one word to Aomine.

Kagami left the house and looked back slowly before turning and walking away. Aomine looked out of his window and watched Kagami leave.

This wasn't love. That one sentence ran through both of their minds as they parted ways.

"Bastard."

Both stood smirking before going back to their normal day.

**Thanks for reading. It might seem different from my other works, but that is because I'm not a fan of this pairing. Despite that, I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
